Seige of Shadow Bloom
822 KR Sometimes known as the Battle of Broken Shells , the Seige of Shadow Bloom is the point where three clans of Darkscale Kobolds united to attack the human settlements within the Shadow Bloom Valley early in the settling of the kingdom of Gollan. Outcome Lord Gyrran's family and personal guard were evacuated to the X River and escaped the hold before it fell. Lord Gyrran, however, remained to secure their safe retreat and died with his men. History Under the watch of Lord Gyrran Argen, the vally was quickly becoming inhabited with three Timberholds When the discovery was made of a clan of Darkscale Kobolds inhabiting a cave on the south side of the valley, Gymon sent scouts to investigate and a messenger whelp to his brother, X to alert him of the possible threat. Darkscales are generally not hostile but if attacked they will swarm in great numbers - unifying several clans to destroy a common enemy. Gyrran was warned to pull back his scouts and give the kobolds a wide birth. Gyrran pressed the scouts, hoping to antagonize the kobolds into attacking his forces - giving him legitimate reason to attack. One of the scouts was injured but not by the Kobolds. Gyrran sent further scouting parties to look for any rare resources located close to their cave's entrance - again hoping to trick the clan into a fight. Shadowscale Cave, their home, was well protected and partially hidden, but the guards discovered a kobold returning and followed them inside. There, within the twisting tunnels of the cave, they stumbled upon one of the clutching chambers. One of the scouts, a man loyal to Gyrran and mindful that his lord wanted the kobolds tricked into attacking them, used a pry bar to dislodge a large rock overlooking the clutch sands. His goal was to send the rock over the edge and crush some of the eggs. What he didn't know was that the rock he pushed also dislodged several others and half of the clutch was lost in a massive rock slide. The two scouts escaped and made their way back to the keep as quick as they could - but not before one of the Darkspear Kobolds , the clan in the cave, drove a spear into one of them. Having followed the two scouts out of the cave, the Darkspear hunter, Durok, waited until the scouts were within sight of their home and let his javelin fly. The scout was pierced through the back and dropped dead. Durok returned to their cave where the females were mourning the loss of the new generation and their elders were sending word to the nearest of their clans. Two answered: The Nightwing Clan and the Blackclaw Clan. With the Darkspears on the ground, the Nightwing in the air and the Blackclaws on their dread dire-lizard mounts, the three clans burned their way through the settlements in a matter of days. Eventually they destroyed the Keep with a combination of aerial alchemical attacks and frontal assault with the help of several Bulettes. Category:Event/822 KR Category:Event/820-829 KR Category:Battle Category:West Marches Category:Event